1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ashtray apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ashtray apparatus wherein the same includes a disposable bottle for permitting discarding of the bottle and associated cigarette debris contained within the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ashtray apparatus has been provided in the prior art to contain cigarette debris resulting from cigarette smoking. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,014 to Carr wherein a tray member is mounted to a top portion of a beverage container permitting disposing of the container and debris contained therewithin subsequent to a smoking event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,036 to Harvey, et al. sets forth a further example of a disposable ashtray in a generally "X" shaped configuration utilizing a liner mounted within the "X" shaped support stand, wherein the liner may be disposed of subsequent to its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,472 to Su sets forth a disposable ashtray, with a body portion and corrugated tray formed out of tinned paper. The cigarettes may be placed slant-wise in the body portion without being extinguished, wherein the ashtray organization may be disposed of subsequent to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,352 to Chen sets forth a disposable ashtray and holder, wherein a plurality of secured sheets includes one mouth-like opening, including an integral tongue functioning as a platform for securing a cigarette therewithin, with a stand for supporting the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,683 to Lawbaugh sets forth an ashtray with a disposable liner, wherein the ashtray is in a bowl-shaped configuration with a liner including snuffing inserts mounted within the liner to permit snuffing of cigarettes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ashtray apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a disposable organization permitting disposal of cigarettes and debris therefrom subsequent to a smoking event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.